1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improved vehicle cornering and more specifically to an automated actuating shock mount for improved vehicle cornering, which lowers the center of gravity of a vehicle for improved cornering.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest raising an upper shock mount, before or during cornering to improve the cornering performance of a vehicle, such as a snowmobile.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an automated actuating shock mount for improved vehicle cornering, which includes an automated actuation device for raising an upper shock mount, before or during cornering to lower the center of gravity of a vehicle for improved cornering.